


How does an Omega, orphan, son of a bastard, born into the Republic, immerged in the Dark Side, grow up to be a Sith Lord and a ruler of the Galaxy?

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO is smut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, He must suffer first!, I can only write smut, It's basically an outline but I managed to smuggle some smut in it, It's my headcanon, M/M, Manipulative Omega Darth Sidious, Palpy wants to rule, Smut, The Star Wars ABO nobody wants, it's not a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: In answer to the question, he disguises himself as a Beta, apparently.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/gifts).



> It't not really a fic. It's my headcanon that gets too long. It's basically an ABO AU of Darth_Videtur's wonderful AU series starring our dear Sith Darth Sidious and his friends. Yep. He kills most of them.
> 
> [WARNINGS] Horrible grammar issues and typos dead ahead.

[STARRING]

 

Omega!Palpatine

Alpha!Anakin

Alpha!Padme

Beta!Obi-Wan

Darth Plagueis

Alpha!Sate Pestage

  

[Some Background info]

 

Only humans are ABO. Omegas will definitely get pregnant if they have sex in a Heat with compatible races, no matter who they have sex with. Of course, with another human, the pregnancy is stable, or they may risk having a higher possibility of abortion. Alpha females are barren mostly, but they can have surrogacies. Their eggs are OK. Alpha females have even less limits than Alpha males – at least they won’t accidentally get anyone pregnant and stuck with them. Betas have more freedom too. They don’t need to worry about Heat after all, so it’s just social prejudice and their mild nature makes most of them ordinary.

 

Estrus is regular, but can be influenced by others’ periods, sudden changes in environment or mood or something else.

 

Jedi can see through a sexually matured human of their natural ABO [nature](http://www.baidu.com/link?url=3Icy3N_Ty1DmLo5TFHNXnbXAdUMQevocNeNQJudrMGISHFnvo6nwgZ6hVygihPKHBNiz6N6RWvNlfO1jwHx54_lFyFyUZnpRta6NoIqnHw_) with the Force.

 

Republic laws protect people’s natural ABO attributes. If you claim to be something else, it’s OK. If you are an Omega claiming to be something else, you risk getting raped/impregnated by an Alpha. If the Alpha’s Heat is a result of certain Omega’s own Heat, the laws can’t protect these Omega. Laws don’t protect an Alpha who claims to be something else and rape someone.

 

All those laws ensuring ABOs getting fair job opportunities have execution issues. Social prejudice and corruptions are rooted in nearly every world of the Republic.

 

***

 

When Palpatine was young, Naboo, being a conservative world, mostly saw Omegas as cows. They wouldn’t have their careers outside raising babies. For some undefinable reasons – probably the Force – genes can’t 100% determine people’s ABO attributes. Their attributes will come into the light when they hit puberty. Palpatine’s father Cosinga was an Alpha and his wife was a Beta. All their children were Betas. Cosinga was pissed that his heir was only a Beta. And Palpatine, just being the insidious one in EU book Darth Plagueis, was a troublemaker who hid his Force ability and Omega nature unconsciously. His father hated him.

 

All Naboo Kings and Queens are Alphas, even though it’s not in the law. Most of the high-ranking politicians are also Alphas.

 

Palpatine did all kinds of things to anger his father – ear piercings, cutting his hair short(never dyed it though) and racing underage – but his love life was pretty clean. Since the Naboo put their children in adult politics pretty early, and Beta teens don’t have all those hormone things to worry about, they lose their virginity pretty young, no more than 15-year-old. House Palpatine was famous, ancient and rich and Palpatine was not bad-looking, besides, he could be pretty charming when the situation suited him, as a result, Palpatine never lacked pursuers. After an incident with one of them, he became more aloof. That boy fell for him hard and wouldn’t leave him alone. Palpatine hurt him pretty bad both physically and mentally. Of course the law enforcement couldn’t trace it back to him, no solid proof, but they suspected. Among many of his flings, an Alpha once commented that Palpatine smelt better than other Betas after kissing him. Palpatine became more cautious and never flirted with an Alpha again.

 

Plagueis found Palpatine when the latter was 18. He was intrigued by him because he couldn’t see through his ABO attribute and Force nature. He seduced Palpatine just like in the novel. Palpatine’s bloodlust after killing his whole family on the ship drove him into his first Heat.

 

He asked Plagueis for help but didn’t mention that he was in a Heat, and Plagueis didn’t come to him(even if he did sense something wrong) until a whole week had passed. Palpatine setted the medical droid up to take care of himself. He got needed water and nutritions in the first 5-6 days, but the seeping mess down drove him onto the edge of madness. Not like other Omegas, especially the first-timer, driven mad within the first 24h by the Heat and risking infections by stuffing everything available into the hole, Palpatine endured all of it raw; his own slender fingers not helping. On the 6th-7th day, he accidentally crushed the medical droid with the Force. He thought he was gonna die.

 

What was worse, a group of Pirates found him. Palpatine held them off and hid himself in the most secured place of the ship. Most unfortunately, that’s the place most of his dead family members were stocked. The pirates were gonna leave him alone but one of them, an Alpha sensed the scent and went into Heat. So the pirates spent some time cutting the door and finally came face to face with a weak and deranged Palpatine. Palpatine killed the Alpha at the last moment but got hit in the head by other pirates. The enraged thugs wanted to kill him, but their boss prompted that they could enjoy him. The unconscious Palpatine was fingered by the boss but before the worst happened, Plagueis killed them all.

 

The Sith Master carried the smaller human onto his ship. He never had an Omega Force-sensitive specimen before. Years ago he had acquired an unfortunate Master-Padawan Duo, an Alpha and a Beta. They were dead of course. The Muun watched Palpatine for 24 hours, experimenting lightly on him and took some data. He found himself aroused by the scene: Palpatine unconsciously fingering himself and whimpering softly. Anyway, he decided it was time to end it if he didn’t want the prolonged Heat to damage the delicate human permanently.

 

Of course, he had to taunt Palpatine further. He woke the human with the Force, then he humiliated him with words, seducing him with the Dark Side, and promised him a great future by introducing the Sith Order to the human. He asked him what he wanted. Palpatine, in his current state, only wanted to end all this, so he begged Plagueis to take him. He probably did mean both ways, maybe not, but Plagueis took him, physically and mentally. Naturally Muun biology couldn’t fully meet an Omega human’s needs in Heat. Palpatine was filled to the brim but without the knot, he couldn’t come completely and break the Heat. In the end, with the help of suppressants and Dark Arts, as well as some sex toys, the Heat was finally subdued.

 

Plagueis required that under no circumstances would Palpatine have sex with anyone, other than him of course. Palpatine at first thought that’s for his career and safety, but after Plagueis took him regularly claiming it’s a training in self-control, he found it was not that simple. Plagueis asked him to use the hate for his Omega attribute to draw strength from the Dark Side. As a matter of fact, he had done it on the ship or even he couldn’t endure the Heat for that long.

 

On one of the Gatherings, an enemy of one of the participants(a male Alpha) decided to use the Gathering for revenge. They used a real Omega slave instead of a Beta covered in Omega pheromones. When the slave went into Heat, the Alphas went mad. They killed each other, some other guests and servant, and in the end killed the poor boy alive and fed on him. Palpatine went into Heat too. When he couldn’t run away, he almost used the Dark Side. Moments before that happened, Plagueis ordered his men to kill everyone present, including those who rushed to the hangers and found their ships in flames. Jabba was spared. They struke a deal. Jabba suspected the Muun and the young human were more than what they claimed to be but he didn’t say anything.

 

Plagueis was furious that Sidious almost ruined it all. To be honest, the Gathering was already a mess. Even if Sidious unleashed his power there and they had to kill the guards and Jabba too, it was just a little bit worse. But Plagueis had to teach his student a lesson. He raped the human and immerged him into a tank full of Alpha pheromones. He repeated it several times until he was satisfied that the lesson was learnt.

 

Plagueis didn’t subdue all the symptoms. He just made sure that Palpatine didn’t smell like he was gonna attract all the Alphas in Theed and asked him to take care of his jobs. He had a party to attend.

 

Palpatine felt his head was gonna burst and legs were soft like noodles. He was also wet and horny as hell. So basically he was an Omega in Heat but had no risk of attracting Alphas. He had to meet Sate Pestage and several other assistants to dispatch them. It’s too important he could not rely on communicators. Unfortunately all his trusted assistants are Alphas. His head was filled with images of himself riding them one by one. He suspected that it’s Plagueis’ sick Sith tricks.(no it’s not dear)

 

An Omega in Heat is not only wet. They literally are dripping.

 

So Palpatine used a pad and everything. It was not gonna last that long. The party was gonna last a whole night. The emptiness down there was driving him mad. If he didn’t put something there everytime someone tried to shake hands with him he was gonna groan and whimper. He put a dildo in himself. The good thing was that his other parts were not that sensitive. He wouldn’t make embarrassing noises when he shook hands or got patted on the shoulder. The bad thing was that he had to move with measured paces, no hurry, or his sensitive inner walls would be touched with more force than he could endure. He might scream in pleasure and ended up killing everyone.

 

Everything was under control.

 

Until it wasn’t. Just when the party was nearly over, Ars Veruna came from Force-knows-where and started harassing Palpatine. No one was gonna interrupt the second most powerful man in Naboo enjoying his treat. Everyone knew Veruna had slept with every high-ranking officer in Naboo. The fledgling Ambassador was the sole exception.

 

Palpatine had to make sure his behavior was well under control. Ironically, Veruna’s dirty words were the perfect reflection of his current state – wet and dripping through his undergarments and trousers into his boots. He drank some wine – that’s the only thing they served on a party. He didn’t want to get dehydrated and went into shock.

 

He lured Veruna to follow him into an empty room, using the Force to lock the door. And he fucked the older man’s head. Not fast enough. Veruna slapped him across the ass and he made the most erotic sound he had ever made consciously. No doubt the remaining men and women outside the door right now would meet some most unfortunate fate in the next few years.

 

When Veruna was sleeping, he went into the attached bathroom to clean himself. Only his outer robe was savable. Everything else was soaked with sweat and other body fluids.

 

He went home without incident if you didn’t count he went straight into Sate Pestage again. Sate looked at him like he saw through everything. Palpatine had to resist the urge of killing his most trusted assistant.

 

Plagueis was waiting in HIS apartment. Palpy got fucked again and some patch-up afterwards.

 

A few years passed. Senator Palpatine got hurt, badly, in one of his Sith missions. Sate Pestage was with him. Palpatine went into Heat, the situation didn’t give them access to suppressants. Palpatine’s meds got ruined in the mission. He refused Sate’s “helping hand”. He tried to contact Plagueis, but couldn’t get through. If he was healthy, he could endure the Heat for 1 week or even longer, but he’s not. He went into shock first and then fell into unconsciousness. He got Sate’s “helping hand” in the end. Sate took him because Palpatine was really gonna die if he kept being stubborn. As soon as he could get onto his feet again, he crushed the life growing inside him and of course that action sent him back down again.

 

There’s a reason that even Jedi allows their Omegas to give birth to their children. One of their reasons at least. Even the Force and the most advanced technologies can’t guarantee that an Omega goes through an abortion intact.

 

Sate brought Palpatine back to one of his apartments in Naboo. A safe house where Plagueis wouldn’t find. Never once did Palpatine thank him. He probably thought sparing Sate his life was a thank enough. He didn’t complain much that it’s Sate nursing him back to health instead of a med droid.

 

They didn’t talk about this afterwards. Palpatine needed not tell Sate this. He knew the other man understood.

 

The accident left an aftereffect which he hated whole-heartedly. His estrus was no longer regular and he started aging fast. Omegas usually stay quite young in appearance until their first mating. Plagueis didn’t find out that he slept with an Alpha. A miracle. He probably thought Palpatine’s aging problem was the Dark Side’s corruption and Palpatine’s family trait. Cosinga was prematurely white.

 

Back to present time. Anakin is pissed by the latest mission. He and Obi-Wan had a fight again. Anakin rushes to Padme’s place but finds that she is with another lover. He knows his friend-with-benefits takes other lovers, but he is still jealous. His crush on his friend never dies down. They tried a relationship but two strong-willed Alphas just are not meant to be together. Anakin probably ignores that it’s their different beliefs in politics, worldviews and people that drive them apart. Alpha nature doesn’t help. They both want the other to agree with themselves.

 

Anakin catches Padme playing some kinky acts with her Beta lover who is covered in Omega perfumes. Our dear Chosen one has no sense of privacy when it comes to other people. He just flicks the lock and storms in, expecting Padme is there to listen to him.

 

Padme is a little pissed but not mad. She even invites Anakin to participate. Anakin is possessive and holds the misplaced loyalty too dear. He storms out and races madly in the traffic.

 

All things catch up to him. He blames the Jedi for their anti-emotion yet frivolous beliefs in love life. They forbid attachment, yet if one of their own goes into Heat and can’t use suppressants to subdue, they ask one of their own to “deal with it”. The child will be shipped to another Jedi temple and given a random name. Their parents will never know them. The info is held in the Council’s hands. If one Jedi gets pregnant through a consensual relationship – they don’t ban physical pleasure like the rumors say - the child will still be shipped to another temple. Or the parents can just leave the Jedi. To Anakin’s astonishment, the parents often leave the child to the Jedi. Everyone is OK with this policy.

 

Anakin thinks about Obi-Wan. His old Master still tries to drill Jedi Codes into his head. He listens to Anakin’s complains but still tries to subdue Anakin’s Alpha nature – competing with other Alphas. He thinks of Palpatine, being a Beta just like Obi-Wan, but always patient with him. He hasn’t met the Chancellor face to face in over a month. The mission they just finished is Jedi business, so he and Obi-Wan doesn’t need to brief Palpatine. He wants to though. So he drives to his office, for our diligent supreme leader usually works late, but the guards tells him Palpatine left early. A good Jedi should go back and pretend he has never been there, but Anakin is not a good Jedi. He not only knows Palpatine’s residence is in 500 Republica, but also knows the exact number thanks to a previous mission.

 

The Red Guards let him in. Palpatine worries when his plan is mostly complete, the Jedi’s Chosen One may bring some critical info, so he decides he will meet the boy’s need at all-time.

 

Palpatine’s irregular estrus hits him pretty hard this time. He didn’t even get a warning from the Force. He has taken the meds and used the Dark Side as double insurance to prepare for complications like usual. When complete, other’s moods or Heats, Jedi’s influence and grievous injuries won’t make the Heat surface. But the Dark Art isn’t complete.

 

Palpatine has to let Anakin in. Of course Anakin doesn’t sense something is off. He complains and Palpatine comforts him like usual. The complaining drags on and on and on, well into the midnight. Palpatine wants to strangle the younger human but still has to play the good old grandfather. His head and lower stomach hurt and anyway it’s time so Palpatine indicates that it’s late and both of them have work to do in the morning. Only now the careless Chosen One becomes insightful. He spots Palpatine’s slightly flushed face and asks if he is OK. Palpatine says he had a bit more wine than usual but Anakin determines to get to the end of this. He suspects Palpatine is not well and suddenly feels bad that he has taken the old man’s valuable rest time whining. They talk some more and Anakin finds Palpatine smells like heaven and the red on his high cheekbones looks really beautiful. A part of his mind keeps nagging him that it’s not proper, that Palpatine is the Supereme Chancellor and his dear friend, but other more basic part kicks him into taking actions. He kisses Palpatine quite passionately. He gets flustered after and thinks he has embarrassed both of them. He goes to the doorway and that’s when Palpatine goes into Heat.

 

At that moment Palpatine wants to kill himself. If Anakin just went out a bit early, everything would still be under control, but no, his traitorous body picks the critical time to ruin everything. He has 3 options.①Kill the Chosen One and finds some excuse to talk the Jedi down. ②Lure the Chosen One to the Dark Side prematurely and execute Order 66. ③Talk the Chosen One that as the Supreme Chancellor he has the situation well under control and he can subdue the Heat but Anakin has to keep it a secret for the morale of the War is important etc.

 

He chooses the 3rd option. Anakin is upset that his dear friend is an Omega in disguise. His hormone-filled brain doesn’t find his Jedi ability not seeing this through odd. Palpatine is still pumping the touching story of how miserable it has been to fight against social prejudice and he disguises himself as a Beta so he can fulfill his dream, but Anakin is not thinking. He is thinking that the whole room is perfect; the Sith theme(blood-red carpets, walls and beddings, black and grey furniture and statues and paintings) is just like some dream setting from some porns he sneaked into his room in his Padawan days.

 

Palpatine is quite impressed with Anakin’s control and thanks the Jedi for at least drilling something into the boy’s thick head. He finishes his story and asks Anakin to keep the secret. Anakin says yes and the next moment Palpatine finds he has a hot body rugging him. His mind goes blank and after that blank moment he finds himself half-naked with his face buried in his thick rugs. He contemplates killing Anakin now but he is not sure in his current state the act won’t be detected by the Jedi. And Anakin’s hands and some other parts ARE distracting and intruding. He tries to control the game but without using the Force, he fails miserably. It’s the second time Palpatine goes into Heat with an Alpha. He always thinks he is above other Omegas and can control at least his mind in the process. The first time he was unconscious from the start so he really doesn’t know for a fact. He is wrong. He blacks out in the process.

 

In the morning, when he wakes up, he feels quite nauseous by the fact that he couldn’t control the basic instinct and the knot still inside him along with the hormone changes he feels and there’s someone invading his personal space quite deeply. After checking that Anakin is indeed in a deep slumber he uses the Force to call the communicator to his hand and calls Sate Pestage, asking him to cancel all the schedule for a whold day.

 

Palpatine watches his apartment in ruins. He has underestimated what a Force-sensitive Alpha in Heat could do. He remembers in his last Heat he didn’t do much damage but dismisses the useless thought immediately. His saber sealed in the statue is alright. The statue is on the floor but intact. He suddenly realizes there’s a more urgent issue. He blacked out and he doesn’t know if his dark presence was ever sensed by the Jedi. He thinks he can frame Anakin. He is pretty sure the Jedi is gonna buy it. Anakin will hate the Jedi for it. He will have the Chosen One. Before he discovers the loopholes in this plan, his loyal assistant arrives.

 

Sate knows something is horribly wrong. He is the assistant in Palpatine’s more dirty business, and cancelling the Chancellor’s schedule is not something he usually does. He does it anyway but goes to Palpatine’s apartment afterwards. The moment he opens the door he knows what it is and feels quite jealous. Palpatine is quite mad that he dares come in but soon recovers and orders Sate to see if the Jedi is suspicious.

 

After Sate leaves Palpatine contemplates his own errors. He underestimated Sate’s care for him despite that they share a complicate and intimate past. And in his panic moment he called his most trusted assistant instead of the more suitable ones. He suspects the changes in his body are quickly influencing his judgement.

 

Anakin wakes up and suspects there’s someone else in here. Palpatine uses his charm to tame Anakin’s rising anger. He has to tolerate a second joining. Anakin wants another but Palpatine talks him down. He makes Anakin swear to keep the secret.

 

Palpatine can’t risk using the Dark Side to get rid of the child and being weak and sick when everyday could be the last day of the Republic. So he uses some Dark Art and strong suppressants to mask his altered scent. It will backfire. He knows but he has to.

 

The next time he sees Anakin, Anakin asks why his scent doesn’t change, he answers he masks it with something. Chancellor’s privilege. Anakin smiles and kisses him. Palpatine pushes him away and asks him to be patient.

 

Jedi finds out that Chancellor’s the Sith through Sate Pestage. The Jedi knows that the Sith has access to the Chancellor’s office. They put everyone close to Palpatine under surveillance. When Sate changes Palpatine’s schedule, the Jedi is suspicious. They brought him into custody with some dirty tricks. Sate doesn’t betray Palpatine but the Jedi uses some un-Jedi methods and finds the truth.

 

The rest is basically the same as canon. Anakin nearly begged the three Jedi Masters not to harm Palpatine. He needs to be brought to trials. They promised. Anakin doesn’t believe them. He stalks them and when Windu strikes Sidious down, Anakin kills the Jedi Master.

 

(Or it could be Palpatine’s lightning backfires at himself and Anakin chopped off Windu’s arms and Palpatine kills Windu. Palpatine answers that the baby is gone because of the lightning. Anakin’s mixed hatred for the Jedi<he forgets that the lightning is Palpatine’s own doing> and his remaining conscious crushed via turning on the Jedi finally bend him to the Dark Side)

 

He leads the 501th into the Temple and kills everyone, ignoring Palpatine’s order to spare the little ones who can be turned for further use. He kills the last two children he and Obi-Wan brought to the Temple only 2 months ago. He wants to spare the children of a future filled with the Dark Side, but by doing so, he further smothers his remaining Light.

 

He goes to Mustafar, and Obi-Wan trails after him. His feeling for his Master is so mixed. His frustration that Obi-Wan never REALLY listened to him turns into hatred when Obi-Wan brings up that he has killed EVERYONE in the temple including the younglings.

 

Anyway Obi-Wan still strikes Vader down and the latter get roasted on the bank. When Palpatine finishes Vader’s reconstruction, Vader asks how is the baby. Sidious, this time without a ruined face, answers that during the fight with Yoda, he was badly hurt and the baby is gone now. Anakin knows he loses everything.

 

Maybe not everything. Padme is alive. He won’t let Padme know Vader is Anakin.

 

He doesn’t even think that Padme would know. Obi-Wan could tell her for one. And even after everything, he still isn’t subtle. He acts like Anakin when he is with her. Padme doesn’t tell him that she knows until years later.

 

Palpatine underestimates Vader’s attachment to him and Padme. In training, he finds Vader’s tendency to please him distasteful, yet he can’t train it out of him. Some part of him doesn’t want to. He allows Vader’s attachment to Padme to grow since it doesn’t disturb Vader’s job. He knows Padme is part of the Rebellion but he is also curious why after so many years, she still can’t get Vader to turn on him. The Rebellion is his pet project. Without it, his rein is too long and boring.

 

20 years passes. Vader is ordered by the Emperor to stay on the Death Star when it destroys Alderaan. He kills Obi-Wan(More like the old Jedi kills himself). He finds out later that Padme was on Alderaan. Vader is furious. His hatred for his Master and himself is at the peak, yet he still can’t strike Palpatine down. He can’t even try.

 

Palpatine tells him that their baby was not killed by the Jedi. He killed it with the Force just after his reconstruction, after he told him in the face the lie.

 

Vader Strikes Palpatine down but is wounded too. He has a few more years to live so he swears he is gonna shape the Galaxy into the image he always dreams where there’ no slavery and Force-sensitives with proper guidance will use their power to help make the world good again.

 

Of course he fails miserably. He was a famous Jedi General, a formidable dark force that stormed across everything on its way. But he wasn’t and never will be a successful ruler.

 

He has lost everything and everyone. He killed the people he loved who loved him back; The man he loved but didn’t love him back committed suicide via his hands. Was it something else? He is not sure.

 

The last two rulers of the Empire leave only their fake names behind. Emperor Vader and Palpatine. Their real names Skywalker and Sidious still taste bad on the tongue. It’s never a match.

 

The Galaxy is in chaos.

 

Without Sith influences.

 

Yet.

 

Somewhere, a pair of yellow eyes open.

 

***

PS:

 

Some info I failed to insert there.

 

[1]Shmi Skywalker is an Alpha. She gave birth to Anakin at the age of 30, so unlike Palpatine, she’s quite sure of her ABO attribute. For that reason and Jedi’s ability, Qui-Gon didn’t question her. I think she still died and drove Anakin into madness but she was not killed by sand people.

 

[2]Padme, Beta!Bail Organa and Alpha!Mon Mothma are all members of the Committee for ABO equality. Before they got themselves involved, the committee was just a puppet organization which looked pretty whenever the Senate wanted a puppet Omega Chancellor. P&B&M want to change that. They got criticized a lot that the 10-individual committee didn’t even have an Omega on it.

 

[3]Jango Fett is an Alpha. But not all his clones are. The Jedi intervened so the Kaminoans no longer killed those “defective” clones. Kix is an Omega. He is from the earlier batch. The Kaminoans didn’t kill him but made him into a specimen. When Jedi “legalized” the Betas and Omega and enlisted them, Kix became an ace medic. Also, he has the best bedside manner among his Alpha brothers.

 

[4]Obi-Wan earned the name of The Negotiator in his Padawan days. As a Beta, he somehow had to constantly mediate between Alpha and Omega, Alpha and Alpha. He always has a good relationship with Master Yoda. If you ask him, he will probably answer that it’s Master Yoda who got him into all these troubles. Everyone says in private that Master Yoda has been the Temple’s Matchmaker for 800 years.

 

[5]Of course the Jedi suspects that Palpatine is a Sith. But he’s also a Beta. All known human Sith Lords were Alphas. If they aren’t all dead in the end, their eyes will budge out when they hear that their elusive Sith is an Omega.

 

[6]The rumor mill says the Chancellor is an Omega because he looks so fragile. It becomes a joke travelling as far as the front lines go. A saying goes like this: if the Clone Wars end next month, then Palpy is an Omega.

 

[7]The Jedi don’t allow an Omega and an Alpha pairing up as Master and Padawan.

 

[8]Obi-Wan and Anakin’s last mission is to get a Force-sensitive youngling. They end up getting two. Anakin is not OK with the second one from the start. In order 66, he kills the youngling himself. He blames Obi-Wan for it. For if it was not him, the girl could have stayed on her homeplanet even if she has to stay in an orphanage.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure about the ending. I am not sure Anakin's fall is sound.
> 
> I tried to write the scene that Anakin went out of the Council Chamber, finding Padme with her lover and rushed to Palpatine's apartment. And I stuck at how he and Obi-Wan's fight started. I think I am gonna write smut instead. 
> 
> If anyone gets inspired by this headcanon. Go ahead and write~


End file.
